<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coma baby by welegato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673022">coma baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato'>welegato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia (Game &amp; Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Guilt, Heartache, Loneliness, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an interpretation of the original timeline with ukyo. heroine is in a coma, and ukyo comes to visit her in the hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroine/Ukyo (Amnesia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coma baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight shone in through the window, the warm rays crashing against the unconscious girl’s pale skin. The room was silent-- the only sound to be heard was that of the monitor she was hooked up to. The staccato beeping of the machine signified her heart rate, and it gave a sense of comfort to the man who sat by her side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was still alive. The beeping confirmed that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukyo didn’t really enjoy spending all of his free time inside of a hospital room, but he did enjoy getting to be with his beloved Chie. He’ll keep visiting till she finally wakes up, and they can finally go back home together. She’ll wake up, she’ll be fine, and they can continue on living happily and healthily. That’s what he was hoping for, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t lie though. It was getting very lonely waiting around all the time like this. He was happy to be by her side, but it never really felt like she was actually there. It was like there was a doll laying in the bed, pretending to be her. She was cold and pale and unmoving. Her eyes never opened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this reality?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>No, he knew very well that this was reality. He was there, after all… When the explosion happened and the school went up in flames… Chie was only there to grab her notebook. </span><em><span>He should have gone with her.</span></em> <em><span>Why did he wait safely outside? </span></em><b><em>He could have protected her.</em></b></p><p>
  <span>The weight of Ukyo’s heart was nearly too heavy a burden to bear. He felt guilty about letting her go inside the school alone. Maybe things could have turned out differently if he went with her. At least, she wouldn’t have to be suffering alone like this if he had come too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on her limp hand tightened. He lowered his head so his hair fell in front of his face, hiding his glassy eyes from view. “I’m sorry… I am so sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realistically, there was no way he would have known any of this was going to happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t his fault,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that’s all he could see it as. Every single day that passed where Chie was still asleep, he felt more and more guilty. Everyday of having to come to the hospital was a reminder of his failure as a partner to her. He did not deserve Chie, and she most certainly did not deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just how long had it been? Ukyo looked up and glanced over to the calendar that hung by the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>August 25th…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hopefully this hell would come to an end soon. He wanted nothing more than to see her eyes open again, to hear her angelic voice, and to just… hug her and feel her hug him back. He missed her so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up from his seat with a dreadful air. Visiting hours were about to end. He hated having to leave her alone, even if it was only for the night. He wondered if she could tell when he was there or not. He hoped so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you so much. I’ll see you again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he grabbed his stuff and left the room. Today was another day. Tomorrow would be the same. He couldn’t wait to see her again. Maybe he’d bring her some new stuffed animals and blankets to sleep with in the morning. The thought of seeing her face when she finally wakes up and finds herself surrounded by teddy bears and bunnies that were almost as cute as her made a warmness spread throughout Ukyo’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the door came to a close and Ukyo was no longer within earshot of the room, the staccato beeping finally came to a halt. It was replaced with a single, unwavering ring. The monitor showed nothing but a straight line on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Today was another day.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>